


Always

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: All of my entries for the Snarry100 comm.





	1. Sartorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a few complaints to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 558: classic

“Severus! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!”

“Damn stupid rule. And besides, this is a hand-fasting and not a Muggle wedding; we’re not going to keep to a ridiculous Muggle tradition.”

“Do you really think that matters to Hermione? Or Molly? They’ll kill you.”

“I very much doubt that they will kill the groom, Harry.”

“You don’t know how much work they’ve put in. And what are you wearing? I thought we agreed no black robes?”

“I apologise if my sartorial style offends you but these are classic. And they’re green, besides.”


	2. Method of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a complaint to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge 560: conflict of interest

  
“You know, it could be considered a conflict of interest, the Department of Research being given such a large sum of money specifically for the potions department. Particularly as the Head of said department is married to the Minister for Magic.”

Harry took of a sip of his wine to compose himself before he spoke but still couldn't disguise his bitterness. “Maybe so, but they'd actually need to know that we're in a relationship to say that so I think we're both in the clear.”

“Harry…”

“Don't worry Severus, potions got the money on merit, not because you're fucking me.”

 

~*~

 

“Minister! What do you say to the accusations that there's a conflict of interest with regards to allocation of Ministry funds, given the recent revelation that you're in a relationship with Severus Snape - head of Potions Research? Department of Research funding has risen steadily with money specifically allocated to the Potions sub-department. Are you showing an unhealthy bias towards them because of your private life?”

“Despite acknowledging our relationship, my private life will remain exactly that, Miss Skeeter. In response to your question, allocation of funds is not solely my decision and is awarded solely on merit and need.”

 

~*~

 

“That was a very pretty speech about your impartiality, Minister. You seem so certain that there is nor will there be a conflict of interest despite what there is between us."

"Because there won't be. Just because you're my ... whatever you want to call it, you won't get special treatment."

"So if I asked for more funding for a certain project of mine?"

"You'd have to apply like everyone else."

"And if I did that thing with my tongue that has you screaming so beautifully?"

Harry gulped. "I suppose exceptions could be made..."

"My my, so easily bribed Minister."


	3. Good Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus can't hide anything from Minerva McGonagall.

“Love is a good look on you, Severus.”

Severus turned to look at his friend and colleague, inclining his head in greeting. “Minerva.”

“I mean it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so open, not even when you were a student.”

“Yes, well.” Severus let his gaze drift over to where Harry was teaching Teddy Lupin how to use his child-sized broom. He didn’t deny his feelings for Harry; how could he? He _was_ in love with Harry and, while he wanted to protect their relationship as fiercely as Harry did, he also didn’t care who knew it.


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's attempt to protect his husband doesn't work too well.

It came to no surprise to Harry that, the first things he realised when he started to regain consciousness were that 1) Severus was holding his hand and 2) that Severus was remonstrating him as though he were still an errant schoolboy.

“Honestly, Harry, why couldn’t you just be honest with me about this mission?”

“Because,” Harry winced at the rawness of his throat, “I didn’t want to worry you.” Cracking his eyes open, Harry squinted in Severus’ direction, seeing him shake his head even as he raised Harry’s hand to his lips.

“Brat. I will always worry about you.”


	5. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' early morning musings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #612: light

Severus had always been an early riser.

It was a habit that had been drummed into him from an early age and one that he’d never lost over the years. Things were a bit different now. He’d never had a partner before that had ever made him want to linger in bed. Now, he had Harry and, while his past self would have been horrified by that knowledge, Severus wasn’t. How could he be when the morning light fell over Harry just so, casting a golden glow over bare skin. Pure temptation.

Maybe he could learn to laze a little.


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds himself uncharacteristically nervous.

The Burrow.

It was a place that Severus had visited countless times over the years for Order meetings. He knew precisely what – and whom – lay inside. Yet, he was frozen like a terrified first year, not quite able to bring himself to move beyond this precise spot. He was, quite frankly, disgusted with himself.

Then again, he supposed there was rather a difference between coming to a place as the Order’s resident – and loathed - spy and coming as the much older partner of the Weasley’s adopted son. He was hardly expecting Molly Weasley to welcome him with open arms.

~*~

Severus started as he felt a hand slip into his, a hand that he knew almost as well as his own. Looking up, he saw Harry stood in front of him smiling, although there was a slight frown creasing his forehead above his glasses.

“You’ve been stood out here for an hour, Severus. Is everything okay?”

Severus started. It hadn’t been that long, surely? He felt Harry tug on his hand, the point of contact grounding, reassuring him, as Harry started to move backwards towards the house.

“Come on, if we take any longer then Molly will probably explode.”


End file.
